My Comforter
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Suffering from traumatic memories along with living a life of fear, Hiyori has no way of coping all by herself. One night, after experiencing another nightmare, Hiyori struggles to regain her sanity. And it seems that the only one capable of calming her down is a certain Minoseki Toji. (This is a one-shot side story for my fanfic: Sparked.) Pairing: Kanami X Hiyori


**A/N: Wrote this cause I wanted to take a small break. And also because I received some requests for more Kanami x Hiyori fanfics. This is a side story for the fanfic I'm writing now called "Sparked". It takes place between Chapters 4 and 5.**

* * *

 **My Comforter**

Hiyori woke up screaming, her breaths coming in quick gasps afterwards.

Hyperventilating, she wrapped her arms around herself before throwing off the bedsheets. Right now, she just couldn't handle being in her bed. Just by looking at the small clock on her nightstand, it was just past midnight. Taking slow shaky steps, Hiyori descended down the wooden steps of her shrine-like enclosure.

It had been more than a month since Hiyori's imprisonment at the Ministry of Defense Headquarters. Here she was protected and guarded by several military troops. Here she was in no danger of hurting anyone. But even with all that, nothing could spare Hiyori from the haunting nightmares that'd plague her whenever she'd sleep.

Before the only bad dreams Hiyori ever had were memories of her mother's death. Now, her mind conjured visions that'd either make her relive that certain awful night, or undergo her worst fears. The traumatic pain and torture of Tagitsuhime violating her. Riots of people beating her relentlessly while calling her a monster. The worst ones were of Kanami and her friends being killed by her own hands.

Hiyori's body shook as she drew herself a basin of water, before splashing her face. Her hands clutched the edge of the basin once her breathing started to quicken again. Just another spasm attack. It would be fine and over soon. After a brief moment, Hiyori's muscles became less tense and her heartbeat subsided. Letting out a slow breath to calm herself down, she glanced up into her mirror—and screamed.

" _ **Do not back away from me."**_

Hiyori's eyes watered, as she quivered out, "I'm dreaming still, aren't I? It's not possible."

She shook her head, as she turned away, not wanting to gaze at the looking glass. But it did nothing to block out the mocking voice. Hiyori let out a whimper, as she covered her ears in desperation with her hands. If there was one thing she hated more than Tagitsuhime, it was feeling and being thought of as weak. Yet, here she was, quivering from what was most likely just her schizophrenia again.

 _ **"** **You're seriously going to continue being a coward and remain in this prison? Pathetic."**_

"I'm doing this to protect my friends!" Hiyori shouted.

 _ **"** **And they agree to it? Admit it, Hiyori, no one wants you. You're alone."**_

"Shut up!"

 _ **"** **Accept it. Everyone knows it."**_

"No!"

 _ **"** **Look all around you!"**_

Hiyori let out an agonized scream, as she felt something like claws tear at her eyes until she opened them. What she was greeted with were the scornful faces of people, pointing at her and yelling. The words were ugly and full of nothing but accusation.

"No…" Hiyori whimpered.

 _'Kanami, help me…'_

 _ **"** **You're a monster!"**_

At those words, Hiyori screamed, as her eyes burned with energy. Lightning crackled around her as her hair elongated into huge tendrils, flying into the air in a burst of energy. Several blue eyes of noro appeared beneath her hair, as Hiyori writhed on the floor, crying her lungs out.

With tears running down her face, Hiyori screamed, _"Kanami!"_

* * *

A moan escaped from underneath a mess of bedsheets, as the silence of the night was interrupted by the sounds of a ringtone. Kanami rubbed her eyes, as she groggily opened her phone. She squinted at the brightness of her screen.

 _'Who could be calling at this hour?'_ she thought.

"Hello?" Kanami yawned.

"This is Etou Kanami, am I correct?" a man's voice asked. "I'm one of the soldiers calling from the Ministry of Defense Headquarters."

He immediately caught Kanami's attention. There could be only one reason why he was calling her.

"Juujou Hiyori is going berserk and won't stop calling for you. Please could you come and perhaps calm her down?"

The tone of his voice made it apparent to Kanami that he was quite consternated. The Minoseki Toji, who was obviously concerned about her friend, immediately jumped out of her bed. While struggling into the first clothes she could grab ahold of, Kanami dashed out of her dorm room.

 _'I'm coming, Hiyori-chan!'_

* * *

The first thing Kanami registered when she stepped through the sliding glass doors were the dreadful screams. Just hearing the awful sounds Hiyori was making sent shivers up Kanami's spine. Never before had she ever heard Hiyori make such frightened cries. The soldiers in the main foyer, despite standing still at attention, couldn't conceal the exhausted expressions on their faces.

One of the soldiers came up to Kanami as she entered. He tried to ignore how crumpled her T-shirt was, along with how she was wearing two different colored socks.

"Juujou Hiyori has been moved to the medical wing, but no one knows what's wrong with her," he briefly explained, as he led her through the halls.

Once they entered the medical wing, Kanami couldn't see Hiyori at all, due to the swarm of doctors and nurses all around her. Their faces were pale with beads of pespiration falling down, as they hopelessly tried to calm down the flailing Heijou Toji. One of the doctors, who Kanami assumed was in charge, clearly was starting to lose his temper.

"Why doesn't she _stop_ screaming?!" he almost roared.

"Juujou-san, please stop!" a female nurse cried, her face red. "Don't cry, darling!"

Kanami heard Hiyori scream, "No! Get away from me! Kanami! I want Kanami!"

The head doctor let out a curse, until he saw the Minoseki Toji standing awkwardly at the door. He knew that his voice could not have sounded either professional or cordial in that moment.

He tried to produce a suitable smile, as he said, "Etou Kanami, I presume?"

At hearing Kanami's name, Hiyori's cries abruptly ceased. The scream, which she was about to release from her throat, choked her and she immediately started coughing.

"Hiyori-chan!"

Kanami ran to her friend's side with worry crossed over her facial features. Her saddened eyes took in the helpless mess Hiyori had become. Drugs were slowly being pumped into Hiyori's limbs, which were strapped down to the bed. Her ebony and blue hair was damp with sweat, along with her skin being paper-white. Hiyori's bloodshot eyes slowly met Kanami's, as a pitiful moan escaped from her lips.

"I'm right here, Hiyori-chan," Kanami reassured her friend, taking Hiyori's hand in her own.

The comforting tone in Kanami's voice had a good effect on Hiyori. The nefarious voices that she had been hearing in her head for the past hour stopped all at once. She drew in long, shaky breaths as she gradually ceased sobbing, though the tears that did fall from her eyes were ones of relief. The doctors and nurses around her let out a simultaneous sigh of alleviation. The head doctor, who quite hated being robbed of his sleep, cleared his throat.

"Etou-san, I can safely assume that you are fully capable of putting her to sleep?" he asked.

"I will," Kanami said, then asked with hesitation, "Can I take her back to her bed? Hiyori-chan shouldn't have to sleep like this."

"Well," said the head doctor, somewhat reluctantly, "if she gets fussy again, make sure to let us know."

Kanami threw Hiyori's arm over her shoulder before carefully half-guiding, half-carrying her back to her cell. However, with the large amount of drugs the medical staff pumped and injected into her, Hiyori's head was so dizzy that the world was almost spinning. Eventually, it became evident that she was about to pass out.

Kanami hesitated for a moment, before picking Hiyori up in her arms and carrying her bridal-style the rest of the way. It would be alright. Judging by the state Hiyori was in, she was too weak to feel embarrassed.

After Kanami got Hiyori back in her own bed and tucked her in, she asked, "Are you okay now, Hiyori-chan?"

Hiyori nodded slightly, before weakly grasping Kanami's hand again.

Her eyes, heavy with sluggishness, closed as she whispered, "You promised to stay with me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Even if I become a monster?"

"That won't happen."

Hiyori's eyes flew open, as she begged, "Promise me!"

She let out a hiss of pain, once she felt a stab of discomfort in her abdomen. Kanami gently placed Hiyori's head in her lap, as she sadly smiled.

"Hiyori-chan, I promised I'd share at least half the burden, didn't I?" Kanami soothed.

She combed her fingers through Hiyori's locks, using gentle motions to comfort her friend. A sigh of contentment managed to escape Hiyori's lips. After a brief moment of uncertainty, she sidled up closer to Kanami, inhaling her sweet scent of strawberries. A blush swept across her face, as she closed her eyes, relishing Kanami's tender touch.

"I don't deserve any of this," Hiyori said at last.

Kanami frowned and lightly chided, "Don't say that, Hiyori-chan."

"Why? I'm a danger to everyone—a half-aradama," Hiyori said.

"And yet you became one to protect all of us," Kanami reasoned. "A monster wouldn't make the same sacrifices you have, Hiyori-chan."

"We all love you, don't forget that," she continued. "Mai-chan, Sayaka-chan, Ellen-chan, Kaoru-chan, and all our other friends. Why else would we stick by your side?"

"But-"

"Shh. Don't worry, Hiyori-chan. The last thing I'll ever do is break our promise," Kanami said.

Hiyori turned her head slightly, once she felt Kanami's fingers stop through her hair, and saw that she had made it into a braid. Kanami gave her a smile, before bringing Hiyori's black and blue braid to her lips. The Heijou Toji's cheeks burned a bright pink as she tried to register the daring gesture Kanami just did. Tears started to poke out of her eyes, but she swiftly turned her head the other way.

"It's okay to cry, Hiyori-chan. It's only me."

At those words, Hiyori felt her heart break. She had been strong for too long. Kanami gently held her friend once she felt Hiyori's body shake uncontrollably.

"I'm here for you."

Hiyori let out a choked cough, before she faintly whispered, "Kanami?"

"Hm?"

"C-Can you...stay with me tonight?"

There was a small timid pleading in her voice that made Kanami barely question it. Despite knowing that President Hashima would not approve of her being off campus at night, Kanami was determined to remain with her friend. Right now, Hiyori needed her. A sympathetic smile made its way across her face, as she held Hiyori protectively in her arms.

"Of course."

A great weight seemed to lift itself off Hiyori's shoulders, once she felt Kanami get underneath the bedsheets next to her. The warmth from Kanami's arms around her seemed to guard Hiyori from the dangers of the night. Forgetting about her previous embarrassment, the Heijou Toji snuggled up closer to the girl, letting her eyes close.

"Thank you, Kanami..."

The Minoseki Toji gazed at Hiyori for a while, slightly marveled at how peaceful she looked while sleeping. If Hiyori remained awake for a few minutes longer, she would've felt Kanami's lips press onto her forehead.

"You're welcome, Hiyori-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: Just something short and sweet. I'll probably be writing more Kanami x Hiyori in the near future. Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. See you later!**


End file.
